The Stark family: Season seven
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: Loki's returned and kidnapped TJ, Tony's son for his war but soon things are brought to light and nothing is as it seems. continuation of The Stark Family. could be read as is but much better once read thru all the seasons for the full effect
1. Chapter 1 This is war

Within an hour they were all on the hellicarrier. They all waited in the debriefing room with the glass table. Coffee in almost all there hands. Kim kept wiping tears away, worry never leaving her. What was Loki doing to her son? Quinn looked ready to hit something , sipping her coffee. Gage stood by her and Clint paced. Coulson walked in, some papers in and. "Deja vu. What do we know?" Quinn let out a breath. "Nothing. Loki is back and he has my brother." Clint spoke next. "We don't know what he's planning but it can't be good. Maybe even a repeat performance of the last time he invaded." Quinn glared at the table. "Isn't there anything we can do to track Loki down? Get him when he isn't expecting it." Coulson looked over at her. "I have my people searching for him. We attempted to track TJ but Loki must have turned off his tracker. We still have all his information from his last invasion. If he makes a move, we'll know." Quinn shook her head, standing and walking out of the room. She couldn't do this right now without being a total smart-ass and Coulson doesn't deserve that kind of lip from her. Gage watched her leave, looking between Tony and Coulson. Both agreeing the same. Coulson spoke. "Go to her." Gage nodded, following. Tony shook his head, feeling anxiety prickle at the back of his head. This was just like the Battle of New York. Only it was as if he was a spectator and his daughter and bodyguard took the place of him and Steve. That reminded him, looking up at Coulson. "Are the others coming?" Coulson nodded. "I contacted the rest, they should be here sometime today."

Quinn got to the Hulk chamber or what should be Loki's prison, sulking with her arms crossed. Loki should be in there, her brother should be safe. They should all be home right now arguing over what movie to watch for that evening or hoping dad didn't burn down the mansion as he tried to help mom make dinner. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears and a lump form in her throat. She swallowed it down, blocking out everything. Everything but the anger she felt toward Loki. For violating and invading her mind, for kidnapping her brother for his own needs. Forcing the blood of innocents on her brothers hands. And for nearly ending her fathers life when he invaded New York the first time around. She heard footsteps and already knew who it was as he leaned against the railing, putting her weight on her hands. Gage walked up to her, slowly. She spoke first. "So they sent you after me?" He sighed, walking closer. "Well you did kinda storm off, excuse us for being a little worried." She stayed quiet,staring intently at the glass prison. Gage continued. "And after the week you've had-" 'I'm fine." She spoke sternly. Gage glared weakly.

"You locked yourself in isolation for a week after a very traumatic experience-" "That's the understatement of the century." He glared, turning her around by her arm, both glaring as he continued. "And now you come out of your little cave and your brother gets kidnapped by a somewhat life long enemy. Yeah. I'm gonna be worried about you. You had a anxiety attack when I scared you by accident." She glared. "So what exactly are you saying?" He glared, softer. "I'm saying that it's too soon for you to go head first into battle, let alone a battle that may or may not force you to kill or hurt your own brother." "I would never do that." Gage glared. "He may not give you a choice. If Loki orders him to kill you then he will. You can't see him as your brother. You have to see him as a nothing. A nobody. A Body. " She glared, starting to walk out of the room. "I can't believe you right now." He turned, glaring. "Quinn-" She turned, glaring, eyes watery.

"No! You might be able to see him as nothing more then a body trying to kill us. You might be able to block out it's someone you love trying to kill you like they've never known us. But I can't. I can''t just shut myself off like you. I was never taught to be heartless." She knew she shouldchave stopped speaking right then and put her foot in her mouth. Gage's eyes nearly widen in shock and hurt. She continued, how much more can she fucked this up anyway? "That is my brother Loki has under his control and no matter what I love him and I cannot kill him. Even if he's trying to kill me." He buried the hurt under anger, glaring. "Too weak to kill those you are trying to kill you? Do you have any self-preservation?" She glared, ignoring how her eyes watered. "When it comes to my families safety? No." "Then when you die out there don't come crying to me." She glared, fighting off tears. "Don't worry. I won't." She quickly walked out of the room before he could see any tears. The implication hanging heavy in the air. Once she was gone he ran both hands down his face, wiping away his own tears. Why did they say those things? Why did they always say such horrible things at the most horrible times?

Quinn was in the mess hall of the hellicarrier, sipping her third cup of coffee when she saw her family walk thru the entrance with Steve, Katie and there 14 year old daughter Amelia who looked exactly like her father, Steve Rodgers. Fought just as well to. Amelia saw Quinn, smiling and walking over more quickly. "Quinn!" Quinn smiled, hugging her. "Captain junior!" They both laughed and Steve rolled his eyes. Tony chuckled lightly. Amelia smiled, pulling back. "Not yet." Steve spoke up. "Not ever if it was my choice." Katie rolled her eyes, moving to Quinn, hugging her. "Hey sis. How you been?" Quinn smiled. "Oh just fine..." Gage shook his head making a mental note to talk to Katie later about how not fine Quinn is. Katie frowned. "I'm sorry about TJ. You'll get him back." Quinn smirked weakly. "Were not going home without him." Coulson then appeared behind them all. "I need you all in the debriefing room. Dr. banner is on his way and we can only assume Thor will be here sometime today." Tony and Steve both turned. Steve spoke first. "Right away." Coulson nodded, walking away. The superheroes and super human all started to walk down the hall, Quinn started to follow as Katie, Amelia and Kim stayed behind but Gage stopped her. "Not you." She glared. "what the fuck do you mean not me?" He glared. "I mean your not mentally stable enough to go into battle. Not with your anxiety. Stay here or I'll get Couloson to lock you up." She glared but stayed quiet as Katie walked closer to her in confusion. Gage gave her one last guilty look before walking down the hall to the debriefing room. Kim looked at her daughter with a sad, knowing look. Wishing she could do more. Amelia and Katie both looked confused and sad. Amelia spoke first. "What did he by mentally stable?" Quinn shook her head, heading get another coffee.

On the other side of town in the same lair he once had, Loki and his mind controlled minions were preparing for there invasion. Loki watched and answered there questions. He hasn't slept or rested since he was sent to earth by Thanos. He now was watching over the preparations being made for the portal generator. He knew as soon as he started attacking those stupid humans would only send out another bomb thus leveling everything, leaving it all open for him to build. He closed his eyes a moment, feeling a wave of fatigue. "Sir?" Loki opened his eyes, turning to see TJ, his eyes bright blue with the tesseract. He spoke. "Yes Stark, what is it?" TJ seemed hesitant a moment before speaking, arms behind his back. Geared to the teeth. "I think you should rest sir. Take a nap. Enjoy yourself for a few minutes." TJ couldn't help the small smirk. Loki smirked weakly, getting some sort of hint. "And just what do you mean by enjoy myself?"

He walked closer, staff in hand. He saw how TJ looked him up and down. He didn't miss the lust in those eyes. Once he was close he nearly whispered with smirk. "do you mean for me to touch myself Stark?" "I could help." Loki was taken aback by the response. With Clint under his command, he was never so sexual but could have been if ordered. A perfect little soldier. TJ was different. He took after his dad in most ways and the tesseract tends to exaggerate some more dominant personalty traits. TJ was looking down on him with a small smirk.

Loki swallowed, thinking it over. He could but this was one person he didn't want to take advantage of. He cared for him. He's saved him once like an angel from one of the awful guards and showed him what life could be like at his sisters wedding. He wanted to growl to himself. Sentiment. It only brought him pain. But maybe just for a moment, he can indulge. Before he could speak thou TJ had brought his face to his, crashing lips together gently and invading all warm and wet and Loki craved more. He kissed back before pulling away with a smirk. "My quarters, now." He started to walk down the hall, TJ following behind closely.

Once inside and Loki locked the door he was pinned against the wall with a warm mouth crashing against his own. He melted under it's warmth, grasping at his shirt and weapons, wanting them off, wanting to be as close as possible. TJ smirked, kissing his neck before taking his gear off followed by his shirt. Loki admired him as he undressed, gently feeling between the curves of his abs and biceps and shoulders. Oh lord those shoulders. He felt TJ tremble with pleasure under his hands as he took his pants and boots off. Once he was only his boxers, Loki could see the hard member that was standing proudly and achingly. Loki bit his lip, feeling himself had grown achingly hard as well, starting to strip himself of his leathers and armors. Once his was nude before his soon to be lover, TJ had him pinned against the door, kissing and suckling down his neck as he lead the God to the large bed, pushing him down gently as he captured his lips again, his hands roaming all over Loki's lithe body, starting to stroke and rub his hard member. Loki moaned into the kiss. TJ spoke lowly in his ear. "Do you have any lube or oils?" Loki nodded, still panting, pointing to them on the desk. TJ got them quickly, taking his own boxers off and Good lord Loki knew he was close to drooling as he admired his body. TJ started kissing his neck, suckling. Loki melted, knowing there would be a hickey, not caring.

Then he felt a oiled up finger enter him, he tensed, coming back to reality, pushing TJ away gently to look in his eyes. TJ frowned. "What? Did I hurt you?" Loki swallowed. "Is this your first time with a male?" TJ smirked. "Yep. Now relax." Loki felt guilt sting him, taking advantage. Taking this first time away from him. Then he felt a second finger, thrusting in and out so amazingly. Once he hit that special spot inside him, he arched in pleasure, gasping out, moaning. "Ooh yes.." TJ smirked, continuing to thrust his fingers on that spot. Loki was a moaning, mess of pleasure, gripping the sheets as he panted and moaned out. Then he felt a warm, moist heat around his achingly hard member and saw TJ sucking away at it, bobbing his head as he thrust. Loki whined, his hands going to grip his hair. "Oh...Gods...ahh..." once he felt he was too close, he pushed TJ away, blurting out best he could as he panted from pleasure. "I don't want to come...like that... I want you inside me..." TJ smirked, going back to licking and suckling gently at his member while he slicked his own member up. Loki whined, gripping the sheets. He gasped out when TJ lifted from his member, positioning there hips. He could barely feel him breaching but TJ had his arms wrapped around him so softly, protective. "Ready?" Loki was mildly confused by asking if he was ready. No one had ever done that. Most were not consensual. He wrapped his arms around TJ's shoulders, nodding.

TJ pushed in, gently, sinking in. a low moan escaping him. Loki moaned, biting his lip as he felt himself being filled up. Then once TJ was seated completely inside him, he kissed his cheek, his neck and Loki felt like crying. He had never being given such affection. Only pain and force. Then TJ started to move, thrusting in and out, moaning, holding Loki close in his arms. Loki had his own arms wrapped around him tightly, panting and moaning and never wanting this moment to stop. He gasped as he hit that spot again, moaning, gripping around him tighter, putting nail marks in his back which only spurred the Stark on. TJ groaned, going faster, harder. Loki whined. He was so close and he could tell his lover was as well. He suckled on his neck as he continued thrusting harder inside him. Loki moaned into his neck as he suckled on the tender skin. Two more thrusts and he was over the edge, coming hard between them. TJ gasped, riding out his orgasm. "Ooh...Loki..." Loki whined, detaching from his neck, panting in the aftermath. His eyes were closed. He expected TJ to get dressed and walk out and go about his business Then after a few moments he felt a cloth rubbing his stomach, cleaning. He opened his eyes,seeing TJ clean him of his mess.

He blushed. "Your still here?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...do you not want me here?" Loki frowned. "No...it's...Why are you still here?" TJ smiled weakly. "I don't know...just...your different.." Loki scowled. "different does not begin to-" "But I want to stay. Someone has to protect you." Loki frowned, looking away. "No need. You may go about your business if you like." Loki yawned, grabbing his covers but then he felt TJ snuggle up behind him, holding him close, whispering. "Someone has to protect you...even if it's from yourself." Loki tensed. How did TJ know about him? He felt his eyes closing and chose it pointless to wonder. The loving behavior would only last as long as the tesseract which means he would mostly like be gone from him once the invasion was over. He tried to keep the tears away but a few escaped to his embarrassment. He hid his head in the mattress, willing his body to fall into exhaustion and sleep. He wouldn't admit to himself just how nice it was to have TJ hold him. His protector.

AN: and welcome to the new season! :D


	2. Chapter 2 fighter

Once were all sat around the table, Dr. Banner walked thru. Coulson saw him. "Dr. Banner, welcome." Tony smiled, seeing him. "Hey, you got here fast." Bruce smiled, going to the seat next to Tony. "I was only down the street from where there parked. Is Thor here?" Coulson shook his head. "Not yet but he will be." Coulson paused, seeing someone missing. "Where's Quinn?" Gage spoke, looking between Coulson and Tony. "I ordered her to stay behind. I feel shes not mentally stable yet after our last incident to go into battle." Tony nearly glared but he understood his actions well. "I know shes your girlfriend and I know you care about her as much as I do but unless shes injured she shouldn't be ordered to not help save the world if she wants to."

Gage fought not glaring. He didn't want to get in a fight with his boss and future father-in-law (hopefully) "She had nearly three anxiety attacks after coming out of her lab and that very night her brother was taken. Shes been in her lab for a week." Tony glared. "Anxiety is no reason to not go out there, I have it-" Bruce cleared his throat, all looked to him. "I could give her a Psych test for you. It doesn't take too long and if needed I can prescribe her some anti-anxiety meds." Coulson spoke. "Do it before this turns into an episode of Jerry Springer" Bruce nodded, getting up and going to find her. Tony let out a heavy breath and all Steve and Clint could do was watch worriedly shaking there heads.

Amelia and Quinn were off to the side, talking while Katie and Kim spoke. Kim telling her what happened in the last week. Katie had her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God...If you hadn't told me I would have never known. She seems like herself." Kim smiled sadly. "Shes just like her father. Pretending the worst never happened, burring it down under coffee and science. She'll be ok." Kim saw Bruce, standing, smiling. "Bruce.." Bruce smiled, walking over, hugging her. "Hey, wheres Quinn?" Kim pointed over to a table far away from there's. He nodded, walking over. "Quinn..." Quinn looked over, smiled. "Uncle Bruce!" She got up, hugging her. Amelia smiled to. "Haven't seen you in a while." Bruce smiled to Amelia. "You look good. Father training you?" She rolled her eyes. "Barely. He doesn't want me fighting." Bruce smiled. "You'll show him someday. I know it. Quinn, can I talk to you in private?" Quinn nodded, sighing. "I'm sure Gage sent you." "Coulson actually. He didn't want you dad and bodyguard to deck it out right there." She rolled her eyes. "Hes over-reacting. I'm fine." He smiled. "That's just what were making sure of." He brought her to one of the medical exam rooms.

Loki and his team were in the jet the managed to steal, flying over the city. Loki looked for a good place to start his war. He saw a school and smirked. "TJ. Come here." TJ quickly made his way to him. "Sir?" Loki pointed. "That school. Destroy it. Have some fun." TJ smirked."Yes sir."

Quinn sighed. "So am I good?" Bruce took his glasses off a moment. "Not quite. Your anxiety, how bad is it?" She frowned. "Actually, pretty damn bad. Anytime I feel scared or get a jump I just go right into an attack." He nodded. "I'll give you a prescription for a low-dose anti-anxiety. Its not surprising your anxiety would be higher then normal after all the kidnappings you and your family have gone thru. I'll write one out then when all this is over you take it and let me know if it' working or not." She smiled. "So I'm good for battle and can shove it in Gages face?" Bruce chuckled. " You're good for battle but he was only worried about you. Know whenever he does things like that, he does it out of love." She sighed. "I'll try but it can be infuriating sometimes." She stood up from her chair just as an alarm went off. Bruce looked to her. "Avenger assemble." They both walked out of the room quickly to the debriefing room.

Quinn and Bruce walked in as Gage and Tony saw them. Gage looked annoyed and Tony looked relived, knowing that she was here because Bruce said she was alright. Quinn she gave a small glare to Gage before speaking. "Whats going on? Is Loki found?" Coulson spoke. "He just destroyed a school. about 4 miles from where we are. I want you all to suit up and get out there and stop him." Steve nodded, Clint following, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Go easy on her. We got bigger problem right now."

Gage looked away from his brother then looking to Quinn. "Suit up." She smirked. "Way ahead of you." She took off down the hall to her suit. Tony saw the worried look on Gage's face. "Hey, she'll be ok. Bruce says she good for battle, she is." Gage nodded. "Still gonna worry." He took off down the hall, Tony following.

Amelia watched Quinn and Tony fly down to the destroyed school building, frowning. Kim and Katie behind her. Katie's hands on her daughters shoulders. Amelia spoke. "I should be out there." "Why arnt you?" Both Amelia and Katie looked to Kim. Kim looked between them. "Sorry, it's just...be it Quinn or Tony or even your father...they didn't listen when someone told them no. Your father applied 6 times for the US army before the super serum program. He didn't care if they shot him down, he kept trying." Katie smiled weakly as Amelia took it all in. "So your saying I should just...jump out there and hope my dad doesn't kill me afterwords?" "Yep." Amelia seemed shy about it until Katie nudged her shoulder. "Go on. Your dad will get over it." Amelia smiled. "So glad I let Coulson make my suit in secret. Wish me luck." Katie smiled then realized it was possible it could be the last time she may see her daughter. And before she could run off, she stopped her, hugging her and kissing her head. "I love you. Now go kick some ass." Amelia grinned, hugging her mother back and taking off down the hall.

Loki's team got the portal generator up high on the tallest building, starting it up. The large light beam shooting to the sky as it spun. Tony saw it, seeing the monsters fly thru it and to earth. Destroying everything in there path. He swallowed, pushing down the anxiety. Everything was coming back, everything was back. He spoke in the comm, flying over the streets. "Seem familiar?" Clint spoke next, flying the Quinnjet. "Yeah and I don't like it. I'm gonna find a safe place to land. Try and keep them off the streets." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's super easy. Someone has to check out the school." Quinn spoke, flying off in that direction. "On it." Gage watched her fly off toward the smoldering school in the distance with worry. He let out a breath as he sharpened his blade. Steve watched as well. "She'll be ok." "She shouldn't be out here." Steve paused before he spoke. "I heard what happened to her. I'm..I'm sorry. Is he dead?" "Very." Steve nodded. "doesn't help her mind. I know you think she shouldn't be out here, that he needs a therapist instead of locking her self away. But she isn't like that. Being out here in the thick of it. It's familiar, normal. It's good for her." Steve turned, looking at Gage. "She'll beo k." Gage looked away from Steve, praying he was right.

Quinn landed, looking at the destruction and wreckage. It was awful. She scanned it over with the HUD, hoping to find survivors. But that was difficult. She spoke lowly. "JARVIS, how many people were in this school?" "It is estimated that there are 425 students and 50 staff members. The odds are not good that they survived." She flew thru the destroyed building. "Jay, what caused the destruction around the walls?" She asked as she went thru the broken door and wall. JARVIS scanned it thru the HUD. "I'm piking up two types of grenades. Fragmentation and offensive." She let out a breath. "That means TJ was...may be here?" "It is likely." She flew thru then stopped. The hallway was littered with dead bodies, bleeding. She scanned the bodies, finding a number of bullet wounds, most non-fatal ones. She heard some plaster fall from the wall, making her jump and turn. Then she found it was nothing. Just a piece of the wall. She closed her eyes, feeling her hands shake and her heart beat like it was gonna pound out of her chest. She willed herself to stay focused, going thru the rooms, each just as gruesome as the last.

While looking over a classroom for any survivors she heard crying and screaming. "No! Please! Stop!" She took off flying down the hall. She stopped when she saw her brother, covered in blood, bloody knife in hand as he slit the woman's throat. Blood dripping down her chest, blouse and floor. And he was smiling. She swore she would have nightmares of this moment for the rest of her life. Her once, sweet, caring, smart-ass, womanizer of a brother was killing an innocent and smiling about it. Then he saw her and smirk. She never hated the color blue so much when she saw his eyes. "Sister...welcome to the party."

Amelia managed to catch a jet, flew by Coulson himself. "You know your father gonna be pissed at us." Amelia smiled, now in her gear which looked similar to her fathers uniform but darker and more built for stealth but the stars and stripes were still a bright sliver. Matching dark red,white and blue shield on her back. "He'll get over it. I gotta fight sometime." Coulson smiled nodding, flying to the battle scene.

AN: reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 all these horrible things

Quinn willed her anxiety and fear away, focusing on getting her brother back. But she could feel it. She could feel every bit of pain and agony in the building. She could smell the blood even thru the suit. There was too much for the suit to filter and some of the scent slipped in and...she hoped she would forget. "You did this? You killed all these people?" She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't believe it, couldn't. She had to hear it from him. He smirked, wiping the blood off his knife on his tactical pants. "Happily." She glared, fighting thru the pain and fear. Her hands shook and she thanked god for the suit. "My brother would never do this. He wouldn't have even thought of it." He chuckled lowly. "Glad to disappoint you." She spoke into her com. "Clint, I really hate asking you this."

Clint spoke a few seconds later as TJ started rounding her like prey. "What is it? You ok?" "How did you get rid of Loki's mind control?" She felt the pause and she knew that it hit a nerve, something he never liked to think about. She nearly jumped when Clint spoke. "Cognitive recalibration. Make sure he's unconscious." She smirked weakly, thinking of one of her favorite movies, Zombieland. "Double tap?" "You got it princess." She glared to TJ as he stalked her like prey. "Lets get this show started then." She shot at him with her repulsers,knocking him back and crying out in pain. She wondered how easy this would be, until he started shooting his guns off at her.

She brought her arms up to protect herself, the bullets bouncing off of her but shes never tested the bulletproof ability of her suit. The error messages kept going off in the HUD, her shielding slowly going down with each bullet. She growled, charging him with her boots, flying to him but he jumped out of the way, kicking her, making her go flying into the wall and outside. Hand to hand combat was not her specialty. She knew even with the suit he had an advantage here. Before she could get up thou, he was on her like a tiger on an gazelle. Faster then she thought was possible as he started slashing at the suits weak points and attempting to break her out of it. "Get out of your tin can princess and fight!" She growled. She would have to fight dirty then. She spoke to Jarvis quietly. "JARVIS, charge up the chest beam-" "There is a 30% chance it could critically injury him-" "Don't tell me the odds jay, just do it!" Even with the suit she was having a hard time getting him off of her. Her hands gripping his wrists too tightly for her liking but she had no choice.

He was nearly rabid with anger. He was close to tearing pieces of the suit off. Then the beam was ready. She growled, the beam coming from the chest of the suit, knocking him back, flying into the nearest wall. She stood quickly, charging. He was dazed but he saw her coming. He growled, trying to fight back but she made sure to get a good hit on his head. He groaned in pain, falling to the floor with a whimper. He was still awake thou but barely. "mmm...wha..." He looked up and saw Quinn. "Quinn?" She wanted so badly to hug him but she remembered..double tap. She brought her fist back, punching him hard, rendering him unconscious. This was a mercy. He would never forgive himself if he saw the damage he did. She let out a breath, picking him up. "Guys, I got him. I'm bringing him back to base. Have a med team ready." She held him as she flew into the air and outside the hole in the wall they created.

Coulson hovered above the fighting. Chutari were starting to roam the streets, shooting lasers and hurting innocent people. He could see Steve down there fighting, trying to talk to the police officers to get as many people out of here as they can. Clint was perched on a tall building, shooting off arrows at the flying ones. Gage was on the ground with Steve, slicing thru them easily with his swords. Hulk was smashing many of them at once, throwing them at buildings and Thor was summoning his lighting, frying them. Amelia smiled, putting her mask on. "Thanks Director, don't worry, I'l make sure dad knows it was my fault." He was about to speak but she used the rope to repeal down to the battlefield. Then Iron Man flew, talking in the com in the Quinnjet. "Ahh Coulson, you do know that's Steve's daughter right? He's gonna be pissed." Coulson nodded. "Also your grandaughter. You know as well as I do she's an excellent fighter. She has to fight sometime." Tony smiled inside the suit, nearly smirking as Director Coulson seemed to be breaking some kind of rule. "Ain't that the truth." Tony shot a repuler at a flying chutari. "I'll escort you back director, it's worse then last time if that's even possible." Coulson started turning the plane around as Tony flew above it, shooting chutari that got too close or tried to attack.

Amelia landed but as soon as she landed she heard the growl of the chutari and kicked behind her, then used her shield to knock it's head in. she breathed out then suddenly she heard her dad. "Amelia!" Steve came running up to her before stopping, glaring. "What in the world do you think your doing out here? And...where did you get that suit?" Amelia glared. "I have to fight sometime dad." Steve gave her a look, shaking his head. "Just be careful and your telling me later where you got the suit." She grinned, throwing her shield at an chutari.

Quinn flew fast to the hellicarrier, landing, holding TJ tightly to herself until the med team came out with a stretcher. She placed him on it gently, watching them take him away, fighting between the urge to stay with him or go fight and find Loki herself and put a repulser thru him for what he did to her brother. She decided to go back to the fight. He was in good hands.

Once Coulson was back in the control room, Hill came to him. "Sir...the council wants you." He saw the look of fear on her, knowing this was the same as last time. They want to nuke a city just to get rid of Loki. But it wouldn't stop the churtai from raining down, it would only help them. He brought them up on his holographic computer. "Please, reconsider-" "You already know." One of them said. "Yes. History tends to repeat itself. But the avengers handled it the last time, they can handle it now." "Is this what you believe?" "Yes." There was a moment of silence. "Were sorry Director Coulson but you are too optimistic to be making this decision. You let the glory of these avengers blind you." Before he could speak someone spoke up, panicked. "Sir! One of our jets is taking off!" Coulson glared at the screen, ending the call, pressing his comm. "Avengers, do you read me?" Clint spoke."Clear, what is it?" "There's a nuke heading straight for you." He could sense the pause and fear.

Tony was too busy fighting off churtai. One of them damaged his repuler boot, making it hard to fly. Quinn was near him, fighting them off as well. She heard the com and she couldn't let it do that. She couldn't let all these people die. "How long?" She asked, shooting a chutari. Tony looked over at her, speaking in the com. "Don't you dare." There was a tense moment between them before Coulson spoke. "2 minutes. " She floated above him. "Sorry dad. You know what they say, like father like daughter.." She took off, flying fast as she could. He yelled for her thru the comm. "Quinn! No!"

Gage could hear the com between Tony and Quinn and tensed. He spoke to her. "Quinn...what are you doing?" She smirked, weakly, now nearly to the nuke. "Saving your ass." Gage glared, able to see her repulser boots in the distance over the ocean,, the nuke going straight for her. "Quinn..."He spoke carefully, already knowing what she was gonna do. "Quinn...stop and think."She glared, not wanting to succumb to her tears. "I am. If this nuke hits were all dead." "Quinn!-" "No! Gage I'm sorry but I've made my choice." Her voice became thick as she flew faster, now holding the nuke, leading it to the portal.

Clint was watching now running down there to his brother and Tony. "Someone find Loki's scepter. Once that nuke is thru we'l need to close the portal." Gage growled, slicing thru a chutari. "Were not closing it with her inside it!" Thor spoke up, quietly in the com. "I can get my brothers scepter easily." Gage growled then Clint spoke up. "Gage, if that nuke hits us shes right. Everyone within a 10 mile radius is dead and burned." Gage growled as his eyes watered, thinking of Quinn dying alone, suffocating. He hated it.

Kim was watching the battle with Coulson in the control room, hand on her mouth. "Oh god...Quinn..." Katie was watching as well. "How can you tell between dad and Quin? There suits look exactly the same." Kim sniffled. "Her suit is smaller, slimmer. And now shes taking that nuke into space. I may never see my baby girl again." Katie brought her arms around her mom, her eyes watering as well. Coulson watched, stoic as ever but he was praying that Quinn made it out. He couldn't take losing another family member. Not after the cellist. Not after Ward. He saw how upset Kim was, and reached over, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked over, her lip trembling. There family was out there.

Thor found his brother, on top of the tallest building, watching the chaos. He glared. "Loki,have you not learned your lesson the first time?" Loki smirked, turning around, scepter in hand. "Seems not." He suddenly shot at Thor who blocked it but he used the distraction of Loki shooting to throw his hammer to him,making Loki go flying back, the hammer now on his chest, keeping him from standing. He growled. "Damn you brother..." Thor glared, grabbing Loki's scepter roughly from his hands. He looked up to the sky before grabbing his hammer and flying toward the portal, knowing thats where the portal generator would be.

Quinn was flying slower then normal and she knew this. She didn't want to rush death. Then Jarvis spoke up. "Shall I patch you thru private to Agent smith?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sure.." She heard the beep and Gage was the first to speak. "Princess..." "I love you." She spoke quickly. Continuing. "I love you so much and I never want you to forget that." Gage spoke quietly, watching her flying the nuke into the portal, or close to the portal. "Please.. you can think of something else.. your so damn smart and all you can think of is sacrificing yourself?-" He was cut off as he heard the tone of the patch ending. He saw her break thru, going into the portal, disappearing into nothing. He couldn't breath for a while. He wasn't sure how many seconds. But he started breathing whenever he heard someone say "close it." his breath came out broken and shuddering as his eyes watered. His princess was gone and the thought of her dying alone was worse then just the fact of her dying..

Quinn flew the nuke up and into the portal, using the last bit of remaining power in her suit. Since her encounter with TJ it's been low, the shielding had lowered with each brutal hit. She threw the nuke with all her might, her air slowly leaving her body as the vacuum of space sucked it out of her suit. She couldn't breath. But she held on, watching as the nuke destroyed the warship that held the chutari. Finally she let her eyes close, knowing her family was safe.

Gage had to look away, his lip trembling. The chutari were dead around them but there was no victory. Then he heard Clint. "Hey! Look!" Gage looked up, seeing Quinn falling from the sky. He nearly laughed in relif. "Son of a bitch.." He frowned. "Shes falling too fast.." He nearly didn't finish his words when Thor flew up to grab her as they collided with the ground, making a large Thor sized dent. Everyone ran over. Tony was the first to speak, kneeling down to inspect her. "Jay, is she alive?" "Yes but barely. Her breathing has stopped." Tony tensed, hearing that, turning to Thor. "Get this suit off her. Now!" Gage spoke, kneeling next to her a Thor started ripping the suit off bit by bit. "Whats wrong?" Tony looked over, the faceplate up. "Shes alive but she isn't breathing. Guess thats what happens when you fly into pace without a space suit."

Soon a the suit was off, Gage started doing CPR. He counted the chest compressions and then breathed into her mouth. He mumbled to himself as the rest looked on in fear. "Com'on princess...don't do this..." Three more chest compressions and another few second of precious air. He thought he heard more running of footsteps and assumed it was Steve and his daughter or possibly Bruce but all he was focused on was Quinn. He was getting desperate and the others looked like they were ready to give up. Tony was about to speak, to tell him it was done. Then she took in the biggest gulp of air, coughing, violently.

Gage breathed in relief, hugging her, kissing her head. "Oh thank god...your ok...your alive.." Tony let out the breath he was holding, his eye watering. She coughed but once it calmed she looked around shocked and eyes wide."I'm...alive...what?" Gage smiled, tears of relief falling down his face. "Yes..yes your alive you crazy son of a bitch." Tony let out a laugh which sounded just a bit watery.

Kim let out a breath, watching it all happen. "Shes...shes alive?" Coulson nodded. "Your family is very difficult to kill. Like cats." She laughed but it turned into relived sobs. Katie hugged her mom, relived tears running down her face as well. Her family was safe.

An: reviews are welcome! And I've changed my user name to "Thatredheadgeek" so if you want to follow my tumblr it's of the same name :)


	4. Chapter 4 Just one more lie

Quinn had passed out soon after waking. They weren't sure if it was from shock of being alive or her injures from going into space without a proper space suit. Or both. They rushed her to the medical bay, giving her examination after examination. Other then a few bumps and bruises she was fine. Her oxygen levels were lower then normal but that wasn't anything that a oxygen tube couldn't help. Kim and Gage sat at her bed. Tony was walking down the hall to see his son. He knew they got him back but he wasn't sure when he woke up, if he's woken up. He got to the door but stopped, hearing TJ's voice, speaking to someone. Sounding pained. "How many did I-" "Don't even go there TJ." Clint. Clint was in there, he wasn't surprised, he probably felt a certain responsibility since the same happened to him with Loki's mind control. "Com'on Clint...please...I have to know...it'll kill me if I don't." "It'll kill you more if you know. Once my head was clear from Loki's power I was thankful Natasha never told me, she swore Coulson and Fury to secrecy. And I'm going to do the same for you."

Tony knocked lightly before entering. "Hey.. how's everything in here?" He gave a look between TJ and Clint. TJ was a medical bed, strapped down until his head was clear. He was sweating and shivering and looking miserable and in so much pain. Clint stood, leading Tony out to speak, privately. Tony wasn't taking this as a good sign as he closed the door. He spoke in a hushed voice. "How bad is he?" Clint sighed. "Worse then I was but it should still pass the same, like a drug withdrawal." Tony swallowed before asking, knowing he won't like the answer. "How many did he-" Clint put a hand over Tony's mouth, glaring. "Fuck no. Don't you ever ask that again. I know he's gonna ask everyone and it's better if everyone was in the black. No one knows." He took his hand away but spoke in a low whisper. "iI he know how many, the guilt would kill him." Tony felt a lump forming in his throat as he looked away, hand going thru his hair. "But he's gonna be ok?" Clint nodded. "In time, yeah. He'll be our TJ again." Tony smiled sadly. "Good."

TJ's mind and body was a mess. He shivered and ached and all he could think about was Loki. How Loki needed him. Flashes of there one night flashing thru his head, trying in vain to will them away.

_Once inside and Loki locked the door he was pinned against the wall with a warm mouth crashing against his own. He melted under it's warmth, grasping at his shirt and weapons, wanting them off, wanting to be as close as possible. _

Loki's lips were soft and small and so kissable. He remembers how his mouth opened so easily to him. Like he was always welcome and invited and had been waiting for so long.

_Then he felt a warm, moist heat around his achingly hard member and saw TJ sucking away at it, bobbing his head as he thrust. Loki whined, his hands going to grip his hair. "Oh...Gods...ahh..." once he felt he was too close, he pushed TJ away, blurting out best he could as he panted from pleasure. "I don't want to come...like that... I want you inside me..." TJ smirked, going back to licking and suckling gently at his member while he slicked his own member up. Loki whined, gripping the sheets. _

His skin was soft and pale but not sickly so. Like a porcelain doll. All arms and legs and all wrapped around him. As much fun as that one night was, he had feeling it meant so much more to Loki. He felt himself harden at the memories and curse himself. He felt his head starting to clear. A few tugs managed to get the binds undone and to the nearest bathroom. He turned on the shower, making it as cold as it could be but it didn't help, only made him long for the colder skin of his once lover. He leaned against the shower wall, his hand going to his member as he stroked, eyes closed as he thought of that soft skin on long legs and thin arms wrapped so tightly around him. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, going faster, thinking of that warm, tight heat. He wonders what it would be like if Loki were to dominate him? Make him kneel? Order him to suck him? Within moments he was coming against the shower wall, letting another memory take over a moment.

_TJ gasped, riding out his orgasm. "Ooh...Loki..." Loki whined, detaching from his neck, panting in the aftermath. His eyes were closed. He expected TJ to get dressed and walk out and go about his business Then after a few moments he felt a cloth rubbing his stomach, cleaning. He opened his eyes,seeing TJ clean him of his mess. He blushed. "Your still here?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...do you not want me here?" Loki frowned. "No...it's...Why are you still here?" TJ smiled weakly. "I don't know...just...your different.." Loki scowled. "different does not begin to-" "But I want to stay. Someone has to protect you."__but then he felt TJ snuggle up behind him, holding him close, whispering. "Someone has to protect you...even if it's from yourself." _

He growled, leaning against the wall. He still felt like shit, like a bad hangover, his head felt like it was about to split open and every part of his body ached. But it's his emotions that really felt like shit. He felt like should be mad at Loki. For forcefully taking over his mind, to taking his first time with a guy away, taking advantage, even thou he was still questioning his own sexuality. Was He gay? He remembers being pretty damn attracted to Loki but that could have been the tesseract. But even now, with a clear head, the thought of Loki underneath him, writhing in pleasure, nails making red lines down his back, was pretty damn hot. He needed a strong drink, coffee will have to do since there wasn't any alcohol on the Hellicarrier. Not that Coulson would let him either.

Once he dried and changed he walked out of the room to see Clint there, he stopped. Clint looked up from his book. "You got out of those binds pretty easily." TJ shrugged. "I have a knack for escaping." Seeing the folded cloths for him. Right now he only had a towel around his waist. There was a burn mark in the center of his chest from His sisters uni-beam to stop him, some bruises but overall ok. He turned, starting to change, putting his boxers on. "So..wheres Loki now?" "In his cell. At least until Thor comes back to take him home." TJ froze as he was putting on his shirt. "On...here? The hellicarrier?" Clint sighed, looking up at him. "Yeah. Sorry, I know it's probably pretty tough -TJ?" TJ wasted no time as he finished dressing and rushing out the door. Clint cursed, chasing after him. "TJ!"

TJ let out a breath, turning. "What?" Clint almost glared. "Your not seeing him. He's in a cell for a reason." "I have to see him." "No you don't. You need to stop and relax and let your head clear." TJ glared. "My head is clear and right now I want to see him and I will." Clint glared. "I'l stop you." "I'd like to see you try." TJ nearly growled. TJ then started running fast as he could down the hall. Clint cursing to himself as he chased after him, narrowly avoiding a few agents. He managed to catch up, grabbing TJ's arm and pinning both arms behind his back to subdue him. TJ growled. "Get the fuck off me."

"TJ?" Tony spoke up, seeing Clint pinning his son to the wall, who looked like he was fighting. TJ stopped, seeing his dad. "Dad?" Tony looked confused,. "Clint, what the hell is going on?" Clint let out a breath, still holding TJ. "He was trying to see Loki." Tony raised an eyebrow. "ok...why?" Clint shook his head. "He never gave that answer." Tony let out a breath. "Son, if Clint lets you go, your not gonna run? We can talk?" TJ huffed a few times but finally complied, glaring at the ground. "Fine. Yeah." Clint let him go carefully and TJ held his one wrist, rubbing it. Tony nodded to follow to the mess hall, TJ followed.

One they sat down, Tony got them both coffee, handing TJ his cup. TJ nodded to him in thanks, starting to drink it, not caring it was burning his tongue or bitter with the lack of sugar or cream. He just needed a strong drink. "Why do you want to see Loki?" TJ looked over at his dad, almost feeling guilty, scared. His dad was such a womanizer. He didn't want him to be ashamed of him for being with a guy. "I...I just need to talk to him." Tony saw the look on his sons face. Like he was three again and knew something he wasn't telling. "Did...did he..." Tony hated asking this but he had a pretty good idea he knew the answer. From how he fought so hard to go see him that Clint needed to pin him down. TJ gave him a look to continue his question. Tony looked his son in the eyes. "Did he touch you?" TJ looked away, feeling a shameful blush. "A little more then that." He saw the anger that went thru his dads eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from the fact he was with a guy or the fact Loki touched him. He blurted out. "Not like that. It wasn't...unwanted... neither of us forced each other." Tony's eyes brows rose and he swore they went off his head. "You slept with Loki?" TJ looked away, hands goin thru his hair. So much like his father.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If you want to kick me out I understand." Tony eyes widen. "why in the hell would I do that?" TJ gave him a look, like it was so obvious. "Because I was with a guy, I'm at least Bi, if not gay." Tony paused a moment before smiling and laughing weakly, hugging his son. "Son, I don't care about that. As long as it makes you happy." TJ slumped against him in relief, his eyes watering. "Thanks dad. Now... can I see Loki?" Tony sighed, pulling back. "Fine, but it won't be private. Me and Clint are gonna be watching." TJ nodded. "Fine. I just...just need to talk to him." Tony nodded, standing, his son following as they walked out of the mess hall.

Loki was sitting, curled on the small bench that was inside the large, glass cell. He hadn't bothered to take off the bulk of his costume. Still in most of the leather and gold and fabric. His black hair hanging around his face, framing it. He glared at the ground. He lost. Again. Failed. That's all he ever does. All he ever was. A failure. He felt his eyes water. His one chance to escape Odin, to make someone proud of him, even if it was Thanos. He didn't care. He just wished someone cared about him. He thought about what would happen to him now. Most likely taken back to Odin for more abuse, more torture. Or worse, Thanos. As a slave, a prisoner. Death would be too good for him. He didn't deserve death. He heard the door open, looking up, his eyes widened. TJ was walking inside, Clint standing by the door, most likely to keep supervision. He swallowed the lump in his throat, glaring, not daring show his hurt. He was the God of lies. He could lie just once more.

TJ walked in, hesitantly at first but then he saw Loki, looking miserable before his eyes met his and they hardened. He walked up to the glass, standing in front of it. Loki was the first to speak, staring like a stone. "Why have you come here Stark?" TJ gave a small scoff. "Please, thats my dad, don't call me that." Loki gave him a look before speaking again. "Why have you come here...TJ?" TJ felt a small pang a pleasure go down his spine. Hearing his name come off those sinful lips. "I came here to talk." Loki smirked, standing. "About..us. How sweet of you, but there's nothing to talk about." "Why did you do it?" Loki stared him down as he continued. "You could have easily refused my advances but you let me have my way with you. I saw that look in your eyes. You were surprised Id stayed with you and treated you like..." Loki glared. "A glass doll?" TJ let out a breath. "Like you were scared." He saw Loki's eyes widen, just t he slightest. He smirked. "I'm right."

Loki glared, nearly growling, coming closer to the window. "You know nothing. You were under the influence-" "Not the first time I've heard that." Loki continued, glaring with venom in his voice, just a bit forced. _ Just one more lie. _ He told himself. "You were nothing. Nothing more then a good fuck at a stressful time. I used you like the whore you are." TJ glared, fighting off the watery feeling in his eyes. "Your lying. I may have been under the control of the tesseract but that moment...that moment we had...was the clearest my head had been. I know I wasn't nothing. It sure as hell didn't feel like it and trust me I know a thing or two about one night stands. I want you to look me in the eye, right now and tell me I was nothing. Tell me I was a whore, tell me it didn't mean anything." Loki growled, glaring down at him, his hand on the window gripping it as he refused to feel the tears welling up. "You were nothing to me. Are nothing to me. You slept with a god of lies and that all that was. A lie. Poor little stark finally found his heart but now it's been ripped to shreds. Leave me. You make me sick." TJ glared and started to walk out in a huff but Loki didn't miss the tear running down his face, knowing there were many more. Clint walked out, following, leaving Loki alone. He finally let his tears out, letting out an agonized sob as he crumbled to the floor. The one person in the universe he didn't want to hurt or corrupt and he even failed at that. _Sentiment. _

AN: Sorry it's been so long, with the holidays coming up my writing will be a lot slower. But please keep reading and keep reviewing. They motivate me so much :D


	5. Chapter 5 Exposed

Quinn's eyes started to open, groaning at the bright light. She heard someone calling her name but they seemed far away. It sounded like Gage. "Quinn! Your awake. Thank God." Then arms were around her and now she felt the breath leave her and tense up because she was still there. Floating in space alone. Her breathing got faster as she tried to back herself into the bed, trembling and eyes watering. Gage frowned, now too scared to hold her. "Quinn?" Kim watched, knowing what was happening. "It's an anxiety attack." The monitors were starting to go wild, beeping so loudly with her heart. Gage gently held her face. "Quinn, it's Gage. Just listen to my voice, your safe. Ok? I got you. Your alive and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Kim watched as her daughter trembled, looking so frightened until her eyes focused on Gage and tears started falling and her breathing became even. Gage smiled softly, wiping the tears away. "There's my princess." She breathed out. "I'm...I'm alive?" Kim nodded, coming to stand by her side, holding her hand. Her eyes welling up as she smiled. "Yes, you are. "

Quinn's lip trembled and tears continued to fall but she refused to break down. She spoke, willing her voice to clear but it wobbled. "TJ?.." She felt her mothers hand over top of hers. "He's fine. Recovering but fine. You saved his life." Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before melting into Gage's hold,hiding in his chest. The world was saved along with her brother. Everything was gonna be ok. Kim gently pet her daughters hair with watery eyes. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check on your brother." She left before Quinn or Gage could say something about her departure.

Once Kim left, Gage pulled away enough to hold Quinn's face, his own eyes watery and threatening to spill over. "Don't ever do that to me again. You were lucky we even got you breathing." She didn't say anything and it worried Gage as she stared at him, disbelieving. He wasn't sure what she wasn't believing. "Your heart stopped shortly after we brought you back. It was damaged from the lack of oxygen. You have any idea how scared I was?" His thumb gently wiped away tears from her face as they fell silently. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

He could see the anxiety in her eyes, feel it in how tense she was. "I...I had to do something." "Your dad-" She shook her head. "His thrusters were damaged. Only one was working and I was not gonna make him go thru that again. He already still suffers from taking that nu...nu..." Her face started to crumble, remembering the weight of the bomb on her back. How the air literately was vacuumed out of her suit, even from her own lungs it was sucked out. And it was cold. She took in a shaky breath, breathing getting faster as tears fell. Gage held her face. "Shh baby it' ok...just breath...in and out..."

Kim walked down the hall, wiping her eyes. She felt so helpless to her family but she knew Quinn at least was in good hands. She continued walking down the hall when she saw Clint standing some distance away down the hall. Then she realized that was were Loki was being held. She swallowed, walking over. "Clint..." He looked up, about to speak but suddenly the door opened, TJ walking out in a huff, wiping away tears furiously. She stopped him, standing in front of him, hand on his shoulder. "TJ..whats wrong? What did he do?" She frowned wanting nothing more then to hug her son close. He looked up, lip trembling. He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and huffed off to his own quarters. She then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Tony. She turned. "What happened? Is he ok?" Tony sighed. "We have to talk." She swallowed, fearing the worst.

Once TJ got to his quarters he locked his door before punching it,ignoring the lump in his throat and tears steadily falling. He kept punching until the metal of the door dented and then his hand slipped, just slightly making him break one of his fingers. The sharp pain bringing him back to the present and away form his breaking heart, even for a little. He sat on his bed, inspecting his hand but his mind wasn't all there. He thought back to the tesseract, how it took him over but he remembers nothing. Nothing but the intimate time with Loki. It was like he wasn't under the tesseract, it was like he was himself if only for a moment. He remembers all of it. Then...nothing. Was it some kind of fail-safe with the tesseract? Whatever it was it was strange and he hated how he felt. Even after Loki told him off he wanted nothing more then to hold him, now knowing of the pain the other held underneath.

Kim was so happy to hear her son was fine and healthy aside from a few bruises and burns. But to hear what Loki and he did, it was...strange. She wasn't sure what to think about it. She had no problem if her son was Bi or Gay. She just wants him to be happy. Her problem was that it was Loki of all people in the universe he could have slept with. But she felt horrible for thinking that,it may have not even been of his own control, being controlled by the tesseract. After her cup of coffee she marched down to Loki's cell while Tony went to check on Quinn and Clint checking on TJ after his breakdown. She was able to just walk in. She walked in, quietly. She nearly gasped as she saw Loki, sitting by the bench inside the cell, knees up to his chin as he cried, hand gripping his hair as he cried. She was pissed off, she wanted nothing more then to yell and scream for what he has done to her family. But seeing him so powerless, so vulnerable and in so much pain, she thought differently. She walked closer to where he was so he couldn't have to walk all the way over to the front of the cell. She spoke quietly. "Loki..." He jumped, looking at her before glaring but it was weak. "Starks whore, what do you want?"

"To talk." She spoke calmly, ignoring the name he called her. She could feel the pain coming off of him in awful waves. The burden, the feeling of failure. He spoke. "Why would you of all people want to speak with me? After what I have done to your family over the years." She took in a breath. "You slept with my son." She saw him tense and saw his eyes soften, just a little. "And what do you care about that?" "Because he was under your control. And I want to know...was it him or the tesseract that slept with you." She saw him soften, unable to put up a fight, even if it was emotional. "It was him. Mostly. I put a fail-safe on the tesseract. That intimate encounter is all he remembers of being under my control."

She nodded. "You wanted to protect him. You wanted to protect his mind his conscious from killing innocents." Loki stayed silent, looking at the floor. She nearly gasped in realization "You love him." Loki glared but she saw the tears threatening to spill. She was about to speak when suddenly there was a large jerk of the ship making her grip the cell, making Loki look around in fear and curiosity. She looked around as well. Then Loki swallowed. "He is here." Kim frowned. "Who's here?" "Odin. He has come to take me back there." She hated how utterly terrified Loki looked and felt the need to protect him. "I'll be back." She jogged out of the room hearing the thundering voice of Thor first in the main debrief room. "Father, please reconsider."

"Son, I have grown weary of Loki and his tricks. The world has grown weary and and he needs to pay for so many innocents he has slain." Coulson walked right up to him as Tony and Clint and Steve looked on in awe. "I assume your Odin, Loki and Thors father." Odin nodded. "I am. I am sorry for the crimes my son has brought upon your world-" Thor was looking scared, more scared then Kim had ever seen. "Please father, he can change-" "He will not nor ever change Thor. I will not give him a third chance. Where is my son?" Coulson nodded, leading him down the hall. Kim took this chance to go to Thor. "What is Odin planning?" Thor looked down at her with watery eyes. "He plans to execute my brother."

Coulson opened the door to Loki's cell, letting Odin inside. Loki stood, ignoring the aches in his joints from being curled up. "father-" Odin held up a hand, stopping his speech. "I am weary of your schemes Loki, of your tricks, your lies." Kim followed to the cell, along with everyone else. TJ heard the commotion, going down to Loki's cell, watching from the doorway. Odin continued to speak. "By this time tomorrow, you life will be gone and the universe will be happy to finally be rid of you." Loki shook his head, tears welling up. "No...no...I must be punished..." Odin sighed. "No more." TJ tensed. Loki? Executed? Odin continued. "I will leave you to stew in your thoughts, to think about the lives you have taken, have ruined then we will be on our way."Odin started to walk outside, everyone else following as well. Kim couldn't help but watch as tears started falling down Loki's face. Tony gently took her around her shoulders, leading her out. TJ was the only one staying inside,out of sight.

Loki started to cry, hard, kneeling on the floor,gripping the glass. TJ took a cautious step forward, wanting nothing more then to run to him and hold him. "Loki..." Loki looked up, glaring weakly. "What do you want?" TJ sat on the outside of the cell. "Honestly, I'm not sure myself." Loki glared. "Then leave. Let me live my horrible existence in peace, of what I have left of it." TJ let out a breath. "I don't regret it. What we had...did." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you not regret it?I am your enemy, I have caused so much pain in the world, to your family." "Maybe but that's not you." Loki glared. "You do not know me." TJ smirked weakly. "Oh I think I do. I mean, I was inside you." Loki blushed, looking away. TJ's face softened. "I think that was the one happy moment you've had in your life." Loki looked up, tears welling up. Loki spoke quietly. "I've never had a happy memory. Until you." TJ frowned. "No happy memories, not even on Asguard?" Loki shook his head.

Kim frowned as they walked down the hall. She hated this. She hated how Loki was just going to be slaughtered like an animal. Thinking he cannot change. She saw the potential for change in him when they spoke. While she followed Odin down the hall with Coulson and everyone else she run out in front of him, stopping him. "What if we took him in?" Tony stopped, going to her. '"angel, what the hell are you doing?" She ignored her husband, looking straight at Odin, not caring if he was at least 8 feet tall. "What if we took him in? Away from you? Away from the world?" Odin nodded. "After the things he had done to the world, to your family? He will not change, not for you and not for me."

Kim glared. "Maybe because you don't let him. You just throw him away like he's some evil being when in reality...he's just a child. A terrified child." Odin glared. "That has killed hundreds, maybe thousands." She swallowed. "He may have done horrible things but I promise if he is kept with us he wont ever break like that ever again." Odin nodded before sighing. "Fine. He is yours." Odin started to turn to go into the cell room before. Tony went to Kim, almost glaring. "What the hell are you thinking? Letting Loki into our home." Kim held his hand. "Trust me, ok. I saw something in him. He can change, for the better. He just needs the right home." Tony sighed, holding her hand, following into the cell room.

TJ had actually gotten Loki to smile, even a little bit, before Odin walked in, making Loki shrink but stand up. TJ stood, glaring at Odin. Odin spoke."Does this cell open?" Coulson had followed, opening the cell. Loki backed away as Odin stepped in. Thor nearly ran into the cell room. "Father please-" "Hush boy. You know not what I plan. Loki, there has been a change of plans. You be left here, on earth for the remainder of your life. Your magic and immortality taken from you so you cannot hurt anyone." Odin lifted his staff before the words could even sink in to Loki's head, his magic being stripped out of him. He tried so hard not to scream out in pain. It hurt so much.

Then it was gone and he was too weak to stand. TJ saw this, running inside the cell and catching Loki before he could faint. Odin nodded goodbye to all of them before pounding his staff on the ground then disappearing. TJ was shocked, to say the least. He looked down at Loki who was looking pale. Coulson sighed, sounding more annoyed then he ever has. "Get him to a room. , a word." Kim tensed, following Coulson to his office, Tony and Clint following as well.

"Do you realize the implications of what you have done? Inviting not only your families greatest enemy into your home, to live there but the worlds most famous war criminal? Our military have a warrant out for him, to arrest him with extreme prejudice. If it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D he would be in a bunker getting cut up and experimented on." Kim wallowed. "What exactly are you saying?" " I'm saying you've made yourself a target." Tony gave him a look. Coulson sighed. "Even more of a target. If they know he's there." Kim shrugged. "They won't know. Director Coulson, I'm sorry I didn't have time to discuss this but I spoke with Loki and I sensed something in him. Something good. A potential for good." Coulson took in a breath. "I hope your right. He will be living with you and if he does anything out of the ordinary, S.H.I.E.L.D will be there to take him in." Kim nodded. "Understood." Coulson. "Your dismissed...Barton?" Kim and Tony had left, Clint turned. "Yes sir?" Coulson's voice softened. "How you are you dealing with this? I'm sure having him in the place you live is...difficult." Clint nodded. "I'll be fine." He walked out, not letting Coulson or anyone, for a second see how scared this made him.

AN: Ooh what gonna happen now? Reviews are welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6 Wounds and coffee

"Loki? As in the trickster God of lies?" Quinn questioned her mother. She was still in S.H.I.E.L.D medical. Since she woke up she has been doing a lot better, her vitals slowly getting better along with her anxiety. Kim nodded, Tony let out a heavy breath, speaking. "Yep." Clint stood toward the door, arms crossed while Gage was sitting half way on Quinns bed. TJ was helping Loki who was in another medical room down the hall since he collapsed. Quinn spoke again, still in shock. "I don't think you understood my question, Loki the fucking God of lies is living with us?" She glared at her mom. She never was mad at her parents, least not seriously and she hated this feeling but damn she didn't like this situation at all. Tony glared, stepping in front of Kim. "Don't speak like that to your mother and yes. Odin took his powers away so he's harmless but he's gonna be living with us." She glared, looking to the floor, feeling Gage wrap his arm around her shoulders. "for how long?"

Kim sighed. "As far as we know, permanently He's going to be another member of our family." Quinn looked up quickly. "What? No. No he is not. Loki is not my family. Remember when he forced me to be his queen or tried? The hallucinations? Remember what he did to dad? To New York for fucks sake!" "Quinn!" Tony spoke up stern. She quieted down but her temper was simmering as he walked closer. Tony glared at his daughter. "I understand your...upset about this but like it or not he is going to be living with us and he has no powers, no immortality. He's human and weak and you will have to at least act civilized." Quinn looked away, feeling her eyes well up. "After what he's done to us?" Tony knew that quiet statement was meant only for him and Quinn. He sighed, placing his hand over hers. "Yes."

Loki started to wake, his eyes fluttering. He groaned. He ached everywhere. His energy was gone, like everything was drained from him. Then he remembered. It was. He tried to move his hand to his pounding head when he felt something stopping it. He looked, seeing his hands and legs restrained. He swallowed in fear. Where they gonna experiment on him? Torture him? He started to panic, trying to break them when suddenly the door was swung open making him gasp in fear. It was Coulson and TJ following. Coulson had his gun held tightly but TJ raised his voice to Coulson, running to Loki. "Just a panic attack." Coulson looked over the situation before lowering the gun, holstering it. TJ didn't care if the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was watching as he started holding Loki's face. "It's ok, no one's gonna hurt you." "TJ, you have this under control?" Coulson spoke. TJ nodded. "Yeah, go check on the others." Coulson nodded, walking out the door.

Loki was shaking and eyes wide with fear as he weakly struggled in his restraints. Once the door closed TJ quickly started unbuckling the ties on his wrists and legs. TJ looked at him, expectant, thinking he was gonna suddenly hug him in his panic. Needing someone close, familiar. But Loki stayed still, only moving enough to situp, looking TJ in the eyes with his own watery greens. "Why are you doing this?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why am I doing this? Excuse me for treating you like a decent person." "But I'm not. I'm a monster. I've done so much to your family, to you. I should be locked up and punished. Not saved by the very family I've tortured all these years." TJ let out a breath. "I know you've done some shit to me and my family but if my mom says she saw good in you then you'd better believe that there is good in you. Just like I see good in you." Loki looked at TJ a moment before looking away. This was all so much to take in. How was he ever going to redeem himself for the terrible things he's done?

After some time everyone left Quinns room while she changed. Once Loki was well enough they could go home. Quinn was getting changed putting her shirt on when Gage came back in with two cups of coffee. She smiled weakly. "Didn't think I'd see coffee again." Gage tried to smile but it came off as weak before sighing. "I'll give you as much coffee as you want long as it keeps you with us." She gave him a look but he gave her the coffee. She held it, sipping it before speaking. "You ok?" He gave her a look as he leaned against the hospital bed that she was sitting on. "You just nearly died, of corse-" "It's not that. I mean I've come pretty close to death and usually your relived and crying then you calm down once everything is fine." He gave an amused snort, that lacked amusement. "Thanks for telling me about the crying part, so manly." She gave him a worried look. He wasn't sarcastic often. "Whats going on with you?" He took a long gulp of his coffee before speaking. Thinking of everything thats happened, flashing thru his mind. Justin Hammer kidnapping TJ, Quinn and Kim, That sick bastard violating his princess, her locking herself away in her lab, in her personal cave then this. "Just a hell of a week. " She swallowed, feeling a guilty lump forming. She was gonna speak but he held her hand, looking at her. "We'll talk when we get home and settled. Ok?" She nodded, sipping on her coffee then holding his face and kissing him gently. He was surprised melted into it, holding her close.

AN: sorry it was so short. Reviews are welcome sorry it's taking so long to update, between Christmas, work and working on my book, it's busy.


End file.
